<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ABO by Takekeke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707889">ABO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke'>Takekeke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2018-07-13<br/>看到设定就应该要知道是NC-1 7</p><p>私设梦九关系确定，车车没凉过也不会凉!性别及信息素是测出来的(深得我心w)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>梦九</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ABO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的的恋人——九条贵利矢，他是个Beta。<br/>宝生永梦是这么确信的。<br/>无论是牵手，拥抱，亲吻，他从来都没能在贵利矢身上闻到一点信息素的味道，在两人单独相处时，他也悄悄释放过他的信息素，而在怀中的人一点反应也没有，只是专心地玩他的赛车游戏。贵利矢本人也说他是Beta，倒不是永梦不信任他的恋人，只是，在贵利矢身上总有一种无法让自己冷静的感觉。<br/>当一切明了时，是在一场战斗结束后。<br/>————<br/>天空中显现出"Game Clear"字样时，永梦才松了口气，像往常一样跑到恋人面前求奖励时，他却像触电那般推开了永梦。<br/>“你那身玫瑰味该适可而止了吧。”<br/>“诶???”<br/>镜飞彩嫌弃地撇开脸，永梦才闻到周身浓重过头的信息素。 联系起恋人的反常和空气中那一丝陌生的甜腻到使人狂躁气味，他似乎明了白什么。<br/>“……贵利矢桑是Omage?”<br/>被提问者怔了一下，勉强扯出一丝笑容。“是啊，被我忽悠到了?”<br/>————<br/>——<br/>等贵利矢在再睁开眼时看到的是天花板，空气中流动着引人情动的玫瑰香气。<br/>“这是......梦？”<br/>“怎么可能是梦啊！”<br/>头一偏永梦就出现在他的视野内，而前者正是这信息素的根源。这条小奶狗一脸严肃地看着自己。<br/>这可麻烦了。<br/>若是永梦生气地质问自己还好说一言不发才是最棘手的。<br/>“好啦，是我的错，”首先道歉是不会错的，并紧盯他的表情的变化。“所以......”沉浸在这玫瑰花香骨头似乎都被泡软了，“能把信息素收一收吗？”他想靠近，靠近这个令他情动的男人，让他触碰自己以抚慰饥渴的身躯。<br/>“你正处于发情期，”玫瑰香里混杂了另一种甜腻的醇厚的蜂蜜味——那是贵利矢的信息素。而永梦涨红的脸，放在双膝上的双拳紧握，腿间的肿胀无法忽视，很明显也是受到了信息素的影响，他在忍耐。“在发情期中渴望Alpha也是正常的。”每个音节都使他的巢穴分泌出一股股蜜液，震动的喉结诱人去舔咬，忍耐着的粗喘更是引发永梦在他身上挺动的遐想。“如果贵利矢桑不信任我的话，”顺着永梦的视线往下移，贵利矢不知觉就抓紧了他的手。双眼憋到发红，眼神却像冰窖。“没有你的同意，我是不会对你动手的。”空闲的手抓住他的腕，力道很轻就使其分开了。<br/>“没有你的同意，我是不会动手的。”干哑嗓音重复最后一句话，啃食理智最后一道防线。<br/>“够了，”<br/>他彻底受不了了。<br/>“永梦，操我。”<br/>————<br/>——<br/>纤长手指在身上游走，所划过的地方都像是着火一样的炽热。烫过锁骨处，胸膛，腹部，侧腰，在腰窝摩挲片刻后顺着浅浅的人鱼线至大腿，再绕个弯终于到了目的地。<br/>“好湿……”永梦冷静诉说事实，却让贵利矢觉得羞涩万分。手指在穴口周围按压了几下后就径直插入了两根手指。<br/>“！…”贵利矢咬唇忍下一声惊呼。自己也不是没有这样自慰过，却没有此刻一瞬间的满足。<br/>这就是Omega的劣根性吗......<br/>“贵利矢桑不用忍耐的，”玫瑰花香一下子凑近，温热的气体喷洒在脸上，略干燥的唇摩挲着他的，伸出舌头一点点将双唇撬开。永梦一直在盯着他。深邃的情欲平静地在燃烧着。<br/>“我想听你的声音。”<br/>于身下的手指突然快速动作，双指弯曲，张开，一点点将内壁拓开。纷至沓来的快感携带热潮涌向下体，关不住的呻吟从口中泄露。<br/>抽插数下就变得通畅了，于是抽出手指将人双腿折叠至胸膛，“贵利矢桑...”贴近身下人亲昵啃咬人的下巴，沉醉于他因举动而轻颤发出细碎喘息。“我想，进去，”炽热而坚硬的性器抵在他的穴口。<br/>“嗯...进来...快点..啊~”<br/>被侵入的满足化为娇叫表现出来，攀附在人背上的手用力爪下道道鲜红划痕。入侵者同样发出了爽快的低吟，尽管因扩张做得很充分进入并未特别困难，永梦额头上还是沁出了一层薄汗。湿热且柔软包裹着他，迫不及待往更深处探索，回忆他先前所开拓到的狠狠挺去，果不其然得到了身下人的激烈反馈。<br/>“贵利矢桑…”“嗯？…啊~”陷入情乱时不禁念叨恋人的名字，然而得到了他转了调的回应。<br/>“贵利矢桑…”头被拉下与之拥吻。贵利矢主动微启双齿，邀请他侵入，扫过上颚时发出酥软呻吟，勾起对方的舌与之共舞，脖颈上环着的手一点点收紧。浅浅分开又一次吻上去，经过数回合才结束这场黏腻。贵利矢神情仍有些许不舍，下意识伸舌舔舐嘴角的银丝。<br/>他已经沉沦于此。<br/>确切的说，<br/>两人都已沉沦于此。<br/>————<br/>——<br/>“永…永梦”带着哭腔叫唤他的名字，不自觉抽插地更狠。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我…我要不行了”顺着人视线往下，站立的小家伙颤颤巍巍地滴着泪，单手把握住套弄引来身下人一瞬惊挺，湿热肉壁一阵一阵地收缩试图吸取入侵物的汁液。抓在发丝上的双手越发收紧直至情液倾浇在小腹才放松。<br/>而动作愈加凶猛的人没能给贵利矢松一口气的机会。<br/>愈加胀大的炽热柱体在体内深处逐渐形成大数倍坚硬块状时，<br/>他想起来了，<br/>永梦没有带套。<br/>“喂！永梦…拔出来！”<br/>人不为所动。<br/>心脏像是被高悬起，用尽力气却没能使身上人挪动半点。<br/>“不…不要！”<br/>还未成型的结刮着肉壁快速抽离，微凉粘液大股大股浇灌在穴口，方才的害怕依旧没能消散，贵利矢不敢想象这些进到体内会有什么样的后果。<br/>————<br/>——<br/>面前的小狼狗依旧一副不愉快的样子，贵利矢半笑着叹了一口气，捧着人脸吻了上去。<br/>“我把我的全部都交给了你，还不满意？”<br/>贴近耳畔吹了口气，这样撒娇的手段屡试不爽。<br/>“贵利矢桑不信任我。”<br/>“那是有特殊原因…”<br/>“连我都不能说的特殊原因吗？”<br/>吃醋的小孩<br/>贵利矢只能想到这个标签<br/>“现在不都知道了嘛”<br/>“贵利矢桑”往肩上蹭了蹭，小声叫唤恋人的名字。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我爱你。”<br/>“嗯，我也是。”<br/>“贵利矢桑”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“结婚吧。”<br/>“……现在说这个？”<br/>“yes or no？”抬眼望着人，先前具有侵略性的眼神消失的干干净净。“我想听到答案。”<br/>“太狡猾了吧喂！”<br/>————<br/>——<br/>第二天满身玫瑰花蜜味来报道的两人被天才医生驱逐回家。<br/>——END——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>无关的题外话</p><p>六骑都测了就永飞俩是A永梦是玫瑰味的A</p><p>飞彩是巧克力味的A立马有这么一个画面.</p><p>飞彩:这么香还以为你是0永梦:这么甜还以为你是0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>